<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526002">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, I, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets drunk with his hot, older step-brother Jumnyeon.</p><p>It doesn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today, I think I will get cancelled for.... *spins wheel* incest!</p><p>Trigger warning for a rape joke. And incest. Don't forget incest. Also Suho has tattoos here for no inexplicable reason other than I got lazy using the Replace All tool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Truth or dare? C'mon.”</p><p>Sehun eyes the bottle of Absolut, weary. He really doesn't want to do this - especially with his step-brother. He thought maybe leaving the country for 2 years and getting a boyfriend would have distinguished his feelings, would have buried all his wrong, dirty and lewd thoughts about his step-brother. Wrong</p><p>If anything, it's worse now. His step-brother is sexier than he remembers him; buffer, tanner, inked up with more tattoos, and Sehun doesn't trust himself around him drunk.</p><p>Sehun gulps. Turns from the bottle to Junmyeon, who's sat cross-legged, leaning in towards him with a smug, coy smile, that makes him feel a bit funny down there.</p><p>Sehun hates himself. Represses his initial joint of hormones. Like he did for most of his teenage years.</p><p>He sighs. Forces the word out.</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Do you spit or swallow?"</p><p>Sehun chokes around air, spluttering. He can't see Junmyeon behind the fist held to his mouth, but he can hear his laugh - full and condescending over the sound of him coughing.</p><p>Sehun draws his legs up to his chest as the last few coughs ring out, hiding his crotch. Him and his step-brother barely talked about sex. This is new, and Junmyeon talking about him sucking dick sends a hot flush to his crotch.</p><p>Sehun looks up, scared. Junmyeon is smiling wide, grin spreading to his ears. Sehun shudders slightly. Wills his potential semi away.</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"You taking your first shot, Sehunnie?" Junmyeon reaches towards the shot glasses. Sehun's heart flips, waving his hand away.</p><p>"N-no, I… fuck… uh," Sehun breathes out, averting his eyes, "I… swallow. I swallow. I don't like the taste but… yeah. Swallower."</p><p>Sehun's ears flush red. Rubs his legs together. Regrets it when the movement rubs the fabric of his slacks against his cock.</p><p>He looks back at Junmyeon, expecting a laugh. Instead, his gaze is strangely serious, like he's taking time to meditate on his little step-brother taking hot loads down his throat.  </p><p>Sehun's dick twitches in his boxers, before he can tell it not to.</p><p>"Chanyeol's a lucky bastard," Junmyeon finally says with a sigh. "My girlfriend never swallows. Doesn't even take facials…" Junmyeon's eyes wander, then snap back to Sehun. "Hey, Sehun, you ever let guys cum on your face?"</p><p>Sehun's eyebrows shoot to his forehead, face turning beetroot. "Dude…"</p><p>He tries to laugh. It doesn't work.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry bro, too far," Junmyeon says. Silence descends on them for a few seconds. Sehun rubs his feet together, ignoring the slowly swelling bulge in his trousers.</p><p>"Well, your turn!" Junmyeon says with a slap to his thighs, defusing the awkwardness.</p><p>Sehun regains his breath; wills his cock down as they muddle their way through boring truths or dares. ("What's the hardest drug you've ever done?" "Coke." "Dare you to post I'm gay on Twitter." "Pour me a shot.") An hour later, they've hammered half the bottle down. Junmyeon has forgone the glasses, chugging vodka straight from the bottle and slamming it on the floor.</p><p>Sehun tries hard not to think about Junmyeon's wet lips around the rim. He does so anyway. Warmth floods to his crotch, the bottom of his stomach heating up underneath his sweater.</p><p>Hazily, he wraps his lips around the rim and tips it up - subconsciously slurps all the saliva around the neck with his tongue. Gulps the vodka down his hatch. Pulls off it and levels his head back down. Gazes, half-lidded, at the sloppy mess he's made around the bottle neck. Closes his eyes. Licks a fat stripe up it.</p><p>His brain catches up with his drunken mind as he opens his eyes. Shame washes over him, as he feels a hard gaze on him. He wipes the wet bottle with his sweater sleeve and looks at Junmyeon, sheepish, placing the bottle back between him.</p><p>"Sorry, uh… fuck sorry, that was gross."</p><p>Junmyeon doesn't respond. His eyes are unwavering, flickering between Sehun's eyes and now swollen, wet lips. His face is redder than it was before, and his step-brother's breathing had picked up slightly, firm chest rising and falling under his tight shirt. All the work Sehun's done to not get stiff goes to waste.</p><p>Junmyeon's legs have parted sometime during Sehun's brazen display, and he wills himself to not stare at where his dick would be. Begs his stupid brain to cooperate. Sehun's whole body is going to explode in want.</p><p>"God fucking damm. Why don't girls do that?"</p><p>Sehun laughs and looks away, ignoring how deep his step-brother's voice is now; lest he pop a full hard-on. He chances a glance at Junmyeon's crotch and inhales; Junmyeon's hand is dangerously close to his dick, fiddling around with the drawstring on top. </p><p>Junmyeon coughs, and Sehun wants the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" Junmyeon says, voice hushed.</p><p>"It's my turn to-"</p><p>"Truth or dare , Sehun."</p><p>Sehun is terrified. He wants to go to his room and jerk off and book the next flight to Korea and never talk to him again. He doesn't want to do either. He wants out.</p><p>Sehun looks up from the ground to Junmyeon, and nearly whines at how hot his eyes are on him. He can't afford to tell the truth right now.</p><p>"D‐Dare."</p><p>"Touch my cock."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>Junmyeon drops his hand from his drawstrings, and spreads his legs wider. Sehun can't hold it, he moans, strained and silent from the back of his throat. It's so silent around them. Just Sehun's wet, wanton pants and Junmyeon's uneven breaths.</p><p>Junmyeon hikes his shirt up and pulls his sweats down a touch, exposing the start of a thick black bush of pubes. Sehun licks his lips. There's a tent pitched in the cloth. It looks big. Thick. Thicker than himself. Thicker than Chanyeol, too. His hand wanders to his own bulge, ghosting his fingers over the shaft slightly.</p><p>Sehun realises Junmyeon isn't wearing boxers from the dick print. He nudges towards him at the realisation, before stopping himself.</p><p>"I… shit Junmyeon, I- we… we can't."</p><p>Sehun looks at him. Junmyeon looks back, lips flat, eyes condescending.</p><p>"Why not?" Junmyeon says, tone patronising, "you clearly want it. You're hard as fuck."</p><p>Sehun takes a deep breath. The alcohol was wearing off, but there was clearly still enough in his system to make him forget to tell himself to stop getting hard. He's made suddenly aware of the heavy swell between his legs, and feels so, so gross.</p><p>"I…" Sehun starts, voice unsure, "I can't. You're my step-brother, Junmyeon. We're related. Kinda. It's illegal."</p><p>Junmyeon sighs. He raises his arms behind his head, and leans back on the wall behind him. Sehun feels his mouth watering, looking at how his muscles contour and flex with the movement.</p><p>He'd always loved his step-brother's tattoos. Was the reason most of his college hookups were tatted to some degree. Was the reason he was overly excited about Chanyeol's recent ink. His biggest fantasy, the one that would make him cum in his pants the quickest back in the day, was Junmyeon sneaking into his room and pinning him down on his back; his strong, tattooed arms holding him in place while he uses his body for his own pleasure, telling him how tight he is - tighter than a pussy, Hunnie  - and eventually blowing his thick, warm load into Sehun's wet, fucked out ho-</p><p>Junmyeon snorts and spreads his legs a little wider. Sehun turns his dumb, wanton gaze from his arms to his face, and shrinks at his smirk.</p><p>"Come on, already. Before I go soft."</p><p>"But… we have like… girlfriends and boyfriends, and…"</p><p>Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, as if to say <em>so</em>?</p><p>"They don't need to know," Junmyeon says, impatient,"...if Chanyeol wonders why you've got cum stuffed up your ass when you get back, you can… I dunno, tell him I raped you."</p><p>Sehun moans. Ends up nudging towards his step-brother, eye contact steady as he gets within kissing distance. </p><p>Junmyeon twists his face to the side as if to kiss him, eyes hooded, pupils blazing.</p><p>He sighs into his mouth, making Sehun quiver.</p><p>"Touch it." His voice is soft now, the mocking gone. Sehun closes his eyes and breathes out, skin burning; his cock throbbing every time Junmyeon's breath hits his own parted lips.</p><p>"Yeah…" Sehun reaches a wobbly hand out - part alcohol, part lust - and rests it just below Junmyeon's pecs. Junmyeon gives a tiny hum and closes his eyes, leaving Sehun free to flicker between his chest and face. Sehun can feel his heart radiating from beneath the fabric, can feel how laboured his breaths are.</p><p>He lets out a tiny <em>oh</em>. Moves his hand down lower, to the bottom of his six-pack. His muscles feel so tight underneath him, flexing and straining with every slight movement of his fingers. Sehun whines. Hesitates towards where the sliver of flesh and pubic hair is.</p><p>Junmyeon moans at the touch, opening his eyes. He looks at Sehun, eyes sleepy and fuzzy, arms still behind his head, pupils blown out against his irises.</p><p>"C'mon baby," Junmyeon whispers. Sehun's dick twitches at the name. Feeling braver, he looks down and runs his fingers across the dark patch of pubes, inhaling at how thick they feel. Fights the urge to lift his hand to sniff. Junmyeon ruts into his hand at the feeling.</p><p>"Fucking… shit Sehun, are you normally this much of a tease? Come on, it's a simple dare- fuck " Sehun breaks him off with a quick shove down his pants, grasping tight at his hard shaft, "fuck fuck shit fuck."</p><p>It feels like diamonds in his hand, warm and big and pulsating in his firm grasp. It looks huge from where Sehun is staring, the head and shaft practically stabbing out of the black cotton. Sehun squeezes a little, then runs his pinky over his balls, revelling in the way Junmyeon gasps; low and dirty.</p><p>He looks back up at Junmyeon, their lips nearly touching at the movement. Sehun glances at his step-brother's lips.</p><p>Junmyeon's jaw is slack, eyes boring into his. Sehun squeezes again, soft.</p><p>"Bro…" Sehun says, "truth or dare?"</p><p>"Mmm… dare."</p><p>"Dare you to kiss me."</p><p>Junmyeon doesn't reply. He closes his eyes, tilts his head and leans in. Sehun moves forward, closing his eyes.</p><p>Their lips press. Soft, but there. They sit like that for a while, before Sehun nudges his way in again, more forceful. Junmyeon breathes into his mouth and rubs his tongue over Sehun's lips. Sehun opens his mouth immediately.</p><p>Junmyeon licks his way into Sehun's mouth, running his tongue over his. Sehun whines into him, going forward even more, pressing their mouths as close as possible.</p><p>Junmyeon grasps his step-brother's hair, sucking and biting on Sehun's tongue and lips with quick, nimble movements. Sehun moans loud. Junmyeon licks deeper.</p><p>Sehun squeezes Junmyeon's cock again and strokes it. His hand is languid, matching the rhythm of their kisses - slow and wet. The head of Junmyeon's cock is leaking. Sehun rubs over the head and brings it back down, rubbing the wetness onto the rest of his dick. Junmyeon moans, sucking on Sehun's tongue harder. Sehun pants even harder, filling the room with the sound.</p><p>Junmyeon's kisses were nothing like Sehun was used to. They were firm, controlled, and with purpose - nothing like the sloppy sessions he had with Chanyeol. He wants to lift both his hands and run them through his hair - no matter how gross it seems - and force him to kiss him wet and fast. But he guesses that's what he wants. And he rather likes jerking his step-brother off. So he refrains.</p><p>Sehun nudges his thighs further around Junmyeon's and jerks him off faster. Junmyeon grunts, load, and lets his head fall back on the wall behind him, lips disconnecting.</p><p>Sehun's cock leaks at the string of saliva on his step-brother's lips and chin, thinking I did that, that was me, his brother, and he speeds up.</p><p>The room stinks of vodka and the smell Sehun recognises as his step-brother - musk, sweat and cheap cologne, and Sehun knows he won't last long when he gets his hand down his own pants.</p><p>Junmyeon's hands fall from his hand, one coaxing through Sehun's hair, the other rubbing slightly against the arm working on his cock. Sehun preen, nudges his head into the touch, eyes blinking slow.</p><p>"<em>Fuuuuck</em>" Junmyeon moans. Sehun looks away from the sight of his hand working in Junmyeon's trousers, to the sight of Junmyeon's eyes open, gasping towards him. "You're so fucking good, fuck, so good at jerking off your step-brother, aren't you? My good little baby…"</p><p>"Yeah," Sehun whines, still holding eye contact, too far gone to care about how his voice cracks, "love my step-brother's cock… feels so good in my, mmm, hand…"</p><p>Sehun jerks him off faster, squeezing his balls and rubbing his fingers over the head, twisting his fist around the shaft, everything he likes on his own cock. Junmyeon starts fucking into him. Sehun whines, dribbles at the thought of how his dick snapping would feel in his asshole, rather than his hand.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, Sehun baby, getting close…"</p><p>"Wait," and Sehun stops his hand completely, pulling it out of Junmyeon's sweats. The snap of his waistband echoes.</p><p>"Huh? What the fuck? Come on, let me ‐ oh, <em>shit</em>..."</p><p>Sehun shifts from his cross-legged position and onto his knees, sinking his face down into Junmyeon's clothed crotch. He closes his eyes and sniffs deep; moans at the musky smell of sweat, the way Junmyeon's bush is tickling his nose. Kisses the outline of his dick through the cotton.</p><p>He shifts his body downwards, giving him enough space to manoeuvre.</p><p>He looks up at Junmyeon, wet mouth breathing over his hard dick, and licks a stripe up his clothed head.</p><p>Junmyeon's body is still, unsure of when to breathe.</p><p>One of Junmyeon's hands fall into Sehun's hair, the other nudging down his trousers. Sehun looks at the exposed v-line and whines, moving his face up to kiss the exposed flesh.</p><p>"You gonna suck my dick, Sehun?" Junmyeon breathes, "Show me all that practising you've been doing?"</p><p>Sehun finishes kissing his hip line and looks up. Nods, the movement rubbing hard against his step-brother's length.</p><p>"Mmmm," Junmyeon moans, bringing down his other hand to push his sweats down.</p><p>Sehun moves his head back, licking his lips at the way the fabric pushes down his step-brother's shaft, the slow reveal of thigh making him shove one hand down his own slacks.</p><p>Sehun moans when his hand touches himself. He's so swollen, so fucking sore.</p><p>He moans louder when Junmyeon's cock finally frees, springing up hard and full against his clothed tummy.</p><p>Sehun balances himself on one forearm and leans himself forward, nose ghosting across the crown of Junmyeon's dick. Junmyeon's big, thick cock - dark brown, with a thick bush and a wide pink head - that he'd fantasised about for years. He moans onto the shaft and licks, squeezing his own cock to stop himself from cumming.</p><p>"Yeah… suck it…" and Sehun looks back up at him, blinking wide-eyed and he trails his tongue up his shaft and to the head, swirling around the slit where precrum is oozing out, pursing his lips and slurps it all up.</p><p>Junmyeon doesn't break eye contact, lip quivering at every flick of Sehun's tongue.</p><p>Once Sehun feels steady enough, he breathes in and opens his mouth, making sure to hide his teeth behind his lips. He parts his lips. Swallows down his step-brother's head. Breathes in again, and moves down slow. Makes sure to run his tongue over every new expanse of flesh in his mouth.</p><p>Sinks down deeper, tongue sloppy, until he feels dick knock on his tonsils, and his nose nestle against hair.</p><p>Sehun gulps around the cock in his mouth. Convulses slightly at the way Junmyeon thrusts, moaning.</p><p>Two hands reach into his hair, yanking him down to his balls.</p><p>Sehun chokes and moans, wet dick jumping violently in his hand.</p><p>He opens his eyes. Looks up.</p><p>Junmyeon is bright red, panting and gasping, tattooed arms flexing as he tenses his grasp in Sehun's hair.  Sehun moans around his dick, drool seeping out of the corner of his lips, and blinks at his step-brother.</p><p>"Shit… you took all of me… God. Not… not even my girlfriend can do that, fuck," Junmyeon whines, grip loosening in Sehun's hair, "go on, suck me off bro… I'll only take a minute, fuck."</p><p>Sehun nods, cock wiggling in his mouth. He slides his lips up. Down. Tries to do it slow. Gives up. He sucks him off at a furious pace, eyes closed, savouring the taste of his big step-brother. It was just like any other cock he'd sucked - salty, fleshy  sweaty - but it stunk of Junmyeon. His big step-brother. Who'd bathed him, cared for him, fed him for years. It was so familiar. Nothing like Chanyeol. Nothing.</p><p>Sehun slurps. Drools around his dick. Makes it as wet as possible while he sucks, quick and strong, Junmyeon's hands tighten, tugging rough onhis scalo. Sehun whines around his cock at the feeling. Junmyeon thrusts into his throat, making Sehun gag around his head. </p><p>"Gonna fucking cum," Junmyeon moans, guttural. Sehun looks up, eyes watery. Stares his step-brother dead in the eye. "Gonna, gonna - fuck, gonna show me how good you swallow? Hmm? Gonna swallow my fucking load? Your big brother's cum?"</p><p>Sehun moans around the cock down his throat, nodding and working as fast as he can. He jerks his dick along with the speed, the feral burn in his step-brother's eyes enough to get him nearly there.</p><p>"Yeah? Jerking yourself off to having your big bro's cock down your throat? Disgusting fuckig pervert. Fuck. You're so much better than my girlf- than my- oh <em>fuck</em> fuck…"</p><p>Junmyeon starts mumbling, swears and deep little uh uh uh's, fists dragging in his hair. Sehun closes his eyes, sucks harder, cheeks hollowing in on Junmyeon's shaft. He waits. Anticipates it, the way Junmyeon starts fucking into his throat furious.</p><p>"Fuck, Sehun…"</p><p>A deep groan, and Sehun feels Junmyeon pulsing in his mouth, warm hot goo shooting down his throat.</p><p>Sehun swallows what he can. Junmyeon is still spurting in his mouth, warm loads coating the inside of his cheeks.</p><p>Sehun sucks for a few more seconds, jaw aching, before pulling off and resting his head on Junmyeon's thigh.</p><p>He looks up at him, slack-jawed, hand still working in his pants, and swallows. Opens his mouth. Shows Junmyeon all the cum in his mouth, and swallows it all up. Licks his lip for the remainder that's dripping down his chin.</p><p>Junmyeon states at him, awestruck. His breath slows down.</p><p>He rubs one hand on Sehun's cheek. Gathers all the residual spunk. Moves it to his lips.</p><p>Sehun happily opens his mouth. Sucks all the cum off his step-brother's fingers until they're clean. Keeps sucking, eyes never breaking. Junmyeon's pupils are blown wide, eyes glazed.</p><p>"Sehun… baby..."</p><p>That's all he needs.</p><p>One stroke.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Sehun cums in his pants, fingers falling out of his mouth. His face falls down Junmyeon's thigh and headfirst onto his dick, whining and mumbling as he coats his fingers and boxers.</p><p>"Shit… we should probably wash up," Junmyeon whispers, his clean hand petting Sehun's hair.</p><p>It's too late.</p><p>Sehun is sleeping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, if you think this is problematic, wait til you find out it was originally about Ja- [GETS SHOT]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>